1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a barrier film composite, a display apparatus including the barrier film composite, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus including the barrier film composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multilayered thin film barrier composites having alternating layers of barrier material and decoupling material are well known. These barrier composites are typically formed by depositing alternating layers of barrier material and decoupling material, for example, by vapor deposition. Each of the barrier layers is typically a few hundred Angstroms thick, while each of the decoupling layers is generally less than ten microns thick.
There is demand for shrinkable multilayer barrier film composites, methods of forming such shrinkable multilayer barrier film composites, a display apparatus including such a shrinkable multilayer barrier film composite, and a method of manufacturing such a display apparatus.